


109 In The Sky

by cuddlepuss



Series: Album Challenge - Danger Days, True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys. [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Dr. D, Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Show Pony - Fandom, fun ghoul - Fandom, jet star - Fandom, kobra kid - Fandom, party poison - Fandom
Genre: Gun Fire, Helicopter, Other, killjoys, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 in an album challenge I'm doing, the album being My Chemical Romance's 'Danger Days - True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys'</p><p>This is part one, based on the track 'Look Alive Sunshine'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	109 In The Sky

A faint sound in the distance, steadily getting louder as desert sand was kicked up was the first sign of the ….unusual mode of transport arriving at the hideout, the thwap, thwap of a helicopter’s rotors reaching us just as the swirling dust started to surround the diner. Running in a low stoop, Party and Jet went forward to retrieve their friend, Dr D and his wheelchair from the vehicle, and it lifted off again as soon as they were a safe distance from the chopper, ascending skywards once more to try to head off any following dracs. 

Back in the diner, Kobra and Ghoul were tinkering with a radio, static filling the room, until, in a loud burst of sudden clarity, the choppers pilot could be heard signalling _”109 in the sky, but the pigs won’t quit.”_ Instantly, the four grabbed their laser guns and headed for the door, making sure Dr D was safe in his chair.

A mighty firefight ensued, dracs and killjoys blasting multi-coloured rays of light at one another, dodging and diving, trying to avoid the deadly rays of light that danced so beautifully across the desert sands, screams of the unfortunate rebounding across the barren wasteland. The last few surviving dracs fled back the way they’d come. 

The outcome wasn’t so good. Ghoul and Jet were injured, Party and Kobra struggled to get them back to the diner, Dr. D was at hand to patch them up, their surgeon, working at procuring the dressings and salves needed to heal the men that fought so bravely. All the time he was fixing them, he had music pumpin’ out from the radio, a distraction for the motor babes and rollers listening in over the airwaves.

Party’s rage knew no bounds, he and the Kobra, with a few others, planning a raid on BLInd to try and take back some revenge for the harm done to their friends. Yelling for the ‘killjoys to make some noise’ they set about making the biggest mess they could at Blind, blowing things up, knocking things down, wiping out as many draculoids as possible. But the biggest success of the raid came from Kobra’s locating a data chip that contained details of a new anti-laser shield, the future, if they could get it to work, would be bulletproof.

The secondary aftermath of the raid, aside from taking down Blind for a while, was restocking the vehicles they’d taken with Blind supplies they stole as they left. Louder than gods revolver the explosion that they triggered as they raced away, all safe and celebrating getting one over on Korse and Radio-a-gogo.


End file.
